Young Guns: Fire and Steel
by LiteraryDragon
Summary: John Tunstall takes a young female outlaw under his wing, unknowing of her reputation. Most of the regulators clash with her fiery personality, but despite her attitude and temper, she has their backs, even if they don't have hers. Basically a fanfiction and retelling with my outlaw girl, Kristal Starr thrown into the mix. May have some romance in it later.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

So, yeah, I love Young Guns. And I have done role plays before with my girl Kristal Starr and Billy the Kid, and it got me thinking, I should try and do a fanfiction. So the only thing I own is my own character I created. So, yeah... please enjoy and let me know what y'all think.

Side note, I haven't ever really done fanfiction before... So bear with me. I hope it's decent. And I hope I do Billy and everyone else justice.

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

It had been days since she had last seen a town or really anything other than a few ranches scattered about the barren wasteland of New Mexico Territory. In a way, she was glad there was no one out and about. No one to recognize her or question why the hell she was bleeding from a hole in her side. However, she was beginning to worry about the injury. It burned fiercely despite her crude attempt to clean and gut the bullet out. She had wrapped it best she could too, but it kept bleeding, though, thankfully it had slowed.

Riding forward, she swayed on her black mustang, feeling faint. Beads of sweat had been forming on her brow, and she worried she may have a fever... which meant she probably had some sort of infection or maybe it was just too much blood loss. Cursing beneath her breath, she rode on coming to a road. Halting her horse's steps, she looked down the road in one direction. Nothing. Turning her aching head, she saw a wagon approaching. Her brows furrowed at the sight and she turned to take off when someone called out.

"Halt!" Came a very British sounding voice.

The blonde woman debated on whether to bolt. Though, she doubted she would get far. It was all she could do to stay on her horse at that moment. Not to mention the man riding shotgun had a rifle in hand. She was tired of being shot at.

"You're awfully close to my land..." The older British man spoke. "What are you doing out here?

Lifting her head up, the brim of her hat shadowing her piercing gaze, she eyed them all. It was then she noticed someone in the back of the wagon. "Wanderin'." Was all she said, her voice low and husky.

"You're a girl?" The man with the rifle said, a surprised smile flicking across his face.

"She looks like hell." Came the voice of the man in the back of the wagon, holding a pistol on her.

"William, that is no way to talk to a lady," The older man said with a shake of his head. "And you can put your gun away. There's no need for it."

"Ain't no lady here, Mister. Jus' me." She practically snarled, disliking the fact he had called her a lady.

"John, she's hurt." The man with the rifle said, his brows furrowing with worry.

The one called John frowned, noticing the blood on her shirt, shadowed by the duster coat she was wearing over it. "Alright miss, we won't do you any harm. My name is John Tunstall, this is Doc Scurlock and behind me is William Bonney." He said in introduction. "You're injured. My place is not far from here. Why not come with us. Have a hot meal and your injury looked at."

Brows furrowed, curiosity mixed with caution riddled in her sharp green eyes. "I'll be fine." She said stubbornly even as a sharp pain shot through her side, causing her to flinch.

"You are not fine, my dear. Please, you have my word. No one will harm you. We simply want to help you." John stated, offering her a hand.

Eyeing the man, she bit her lower lip in consideration. Trust was not easy for her. As warm and welcoming as this English man was, she hesitated. The pain and nausea that threatened to overtake her, however, made up her mind for her. "Fine... I won't hesitate ta shoot anyone though if I feel threatened."

"That is understandable, my dear," John said with a warm smile. "You can get in the back of the wagon with William. It might just help your injury. May I ask your name?"

"I'm fine ridin' m' horse." She said, and then frowned. Perhaps she should give a false name. Her name wasn't quite as reputable as her adoptive mother's, but it was getting up there. Ah, the hell with it. "Starr. Kristal Starr."

Doc's eyes snapped up to her. "Starr? Any relation to Belle Starr?"

Kristal just smirked, "perhaps."

"You want to play games Pendejo?" The Mexican-Indian, Chavez growled waving his knife at the jackass white boy in front of him.

"You red-assed Mexican greaser. You do it with your horse! Mexican greaser!" Steve taunted a smirk forming on his face, eyeing the knife in the other man's hand and spitting at Chavez.

"Come here you little white chicken-shit," Chavez growled twirling his knife in hand with deadly skill.

Chavez swiped at Steve, who in turn jumped back several times still taunting. "Greaser! Greaser... come on greaser, cut me there!"

Before Chavez could come at Steve again, Richard, also known as Dick, rode his horse between the two boys. "Hey, hey! Knock it off, knock it off, hey!" He shouted glaring first at Chavez then at Dirty Steve. The two then moved around the horse, Steve still heckling. "Cut me there, Mexican."

Frowning, Dick continued to try and intervene as Chavez swung again at Steve, coming rather close to contacting with the annoying man. "Knock it off! You know better, Chavez!"

"Navajo! Navajo!" Steve continued goading, enjoying getting a rise out of Chavez.

Turning back to Steve, Dick sighed in frustration. "Enough!" He then noticed John's wagon and turned back to Steve and Chavez, "John's back. Now wash up and in your supper clothes!" When neither one moved, still glaring at the other, he raised his voice a bit louder and firmer, "NOW! Both of you!"

Chavez was breathing heavily and shook his head, his hair moving out of his eyes. Steve bumped him as he walked by to go clean up and Chavez growled low, cursing the other man.

Tunstall and Doc drove the wagon towards the house. The woman on the black horse was quiet, as she rode beside them, beads of sweat still forming on her brow. She glared at the other boys she saw approaching the wagon. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Who were they all?

A blonde head, topped with a cap peeked over the side of the wagon and saw the boys gathering around. He rose an eyebrow curious, "who are them?" the boy asked.

The older man smirked, "they, William." John Tunstall corrected. "Who are they?" Turning to look at the young men that were nearing the wagon, his smirk shifted to a smile. He was proud of these boys. "They are the boys of the dregs... the flotsam and jetsam of frontier society, if you will." Pointing over to the side house, he glanced back at Billy. "We got room in the bunkhouse, my young man. If you don't want to stay... the Santa Fe runs out of Albuquerque in the morning."

Tunstall then turned to the woman on the horse, eyeing her thoughtfully. What was he going to do with her? There was no way he would allow her to sleep in the bunkhouse with all the boys. He wasn't about to take any chances. He wasn't sure of the woman's reputation, but he had one to uphold on his ranch. "You may stay in the house. I have an extra room." He was keenly aware of Doc and William's apt attention on him. However, the young woman was watching the other boys approaching, which made John frown. She seemed flighty and easily aggravated. He would need to be careful with this one. Even more so seeing the weapons she had on her.

"Why don't you come inside and we can take care of that injury, my dear girl." John offered, and the wagon stopped in front of the house.

Dick rode over then catching John's attention, but only briefly and went to Doc. "Glad you're back, Doc. Stile hold the rope inside." He said.

Doc nodded and glanced back at the woman that John was trying to talk to. She was still just staring at everyone. He still couldn't believe it. That was Kristal Starr? He had read about her briefly, but mostly about her mother, Belle Starr.

"John bring another hard case in?" Charley asked and squinted at the figure on the horse. "Or do we got two hard cases?"

"Hope it ain't another Mexican." Dirty Steve said still taunting Chavez.

"Mexican-Indian, you son-of-a-bitch!" Chavez hissed.

Tunstall shook his head and turned back to Billy, "If you do wish to stay... well... we have just the thing for you..."

Getting off the wagon, he headed for the house and then paused to look back at Kristal. "Are you coming, lass? If you're thinking of bolting, you won't get far with that wound. I won't keep you though. You're free to leave whenever you wish."

"Wait, that's a woman?" Charlie said, his eyebrows raising in surprise and delight.

"What kind of woman dresses like a man?" Dirty Steve grumbled, but he couldn't help but eye the girl either.

"She's an outlaw." Doc said softly. "Kristal Starr... Her mother... is Belle Starr."

All the men turned to look at Doc as if he were crazy. It was Dick who finally spoke up. "Who the hell cares. John's helping her out like every other hard case here, so we'll all be respectful. You hear?" They grumbled under their breaths and went on their way.

Billy, however, had merely moved to sit on the edge of the wagon, staring at the woman. "You gonna sit there all day?" He asked curiously a mischievous smirk on his face, which grew when the girl turned to look at him. "How old are you?"

"None o' yer damn business." Kristal replied turning her eyes back on the house.

"Ah, she does talk. I thought I must have imagined it." He grinned at her.

"I can do alot more'n talk... but I reckon ya'd like to keep yer tongue." She said without bothering to look at him. As if he weren't worth her time.

Billy's eyes darkened. "If you think you can do anything to me, then I'd like to see you try. Come on then?"

Turning her piercing green eyes on the blonde man, Kristal smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, maybe it is. Why not? Come on!"

"If I were up to par, I'd easily take ya up on that. So, why don't I take a raincheck. When I'm better, I'll whoop yer ass." Kris said smoothly.

"Unlikely. When I win, you'll owe me." Billy said his smirk returning.

"Oh? An' what might I owe ya? Not that ya'd win, mind ya." Kristal's gaze shifted back to the house, where John had disappeared to.

"I dunno yet. But I'll think of something." Billy replied with a crooked grin.

"An' if I win?" The blonde woman queried.

"That'd be up to you. Not that you'll win." The young man repeated casually.

With a dark smirk of her own, Kristal turned to him, green eyes flashing. "If I win, ya get ta leave me the hell alone." And with that, she kneed her horse forward towards the house, before sliding off and following John into the house.

Billy stood their gaping after her. But he wasn't to be deterred. Hopping off the wagon, Billy headed for the bunkhouse whistling.

Stepping foot into the house, Kristal eyed the inside, her green eyes carefully taking in her surroundings. It was a quaint home for a man who appeared to be single along with all those single boys outside. Wiping a hand on her brow, she gingerly moved in further, the wound in her side hurting like hell.

"You're not going to steal anything are you?" Came the English man's voice to her left. He had a calm smile on his face.

The young woman smirked, "nothin' worth stealin'."

John laughed and motioned for her to follow him. Kris balked at first, hesitant and wary, but finally relented. Following him down a hall, she found him in a small room with a bed, a simple dresser with a mirror and a window against the far wall. Her eyes scanned the room and then landed on what the older man had on the dresser - a bowl of water, a rag, bandages, and some alcohol.

"Please sit down." Tunstall motioned to the chair, and Kristal again hesitated before sitting. "I don't mean to seem forward, but you will need to show me the injury if I'm to mend your wound, my dear. I promise I won't do anything unsavory. I just wish to help."

Licking her lips, Kris closed her eyes and then nodded. "Ya try anythin' I'll kill ya anyway, hows that?" Taking off her hat, she set it next to her on the bed, and painfully pulled her duster coat off. Her shirt was stained with blood which made John frown. Kristal then proceeded to lift up her shirt exposing her toned stomach and the bloody bandage just under her left breast.

John's frown deepened, and he took the wet rag and looked at her to await her permission. When she merely nodded, he slowly pulled the bandage off. "You know if you tried to kill me, those boys outside would be after you in a heartbeat." It was spoken casually, but it was the truth.

At the sight of the bloody hole in her flesh, the man's expression turned sympathetic. "How did this happen?" The Englishman asked his brows furrowing at the sight. It was a miracle the girl was still alive. "Doc mentioned you're an outlaw?"

Kristal hated small talk, but as the man started cleaning her wound, she hissed in pain. This was what happened when one couldn't properly take a bullet out. Unfortunately, with where the wound was located, it was rather hard to search for a bullet which had caused her to bleed so much more than she thought was good. And she worried that anymore and she would die of blood loss. "I'd like ta see 'em try." Kris finally said. If she were up to par, she wouldn't back down from any one of those boys outside. However, she knew she was faring pretty bad. "I got shot, clearly... and whether I am or not ain't none o' yer concern." Kristal snapped due to the pain in her body.

The Englishman frowned at her snappy tone. This young girl was a feisty one. "I can't tell if the bullet is still there..."

"It's in there... I couldn't... I couldn't get it out." The young outlaw said through clenched teeth interrupting the older man. "I tried... just couldn't find it."

Pressing his lips together in thought, John straightened. "I need to get a tool to hopefully get the bullet out. I'm going to get some extra help too if that's alright with you? I'll be right back. I would suggest laying on the bed; it would make it easier to get the bullet out." Without another word, the man left the room leaving her alone.

Kris eyed the bed with a frown. It felt too vulnerable, but she needed that bullet out. She was too damn stubborn to die, so might as well do what the Englishman suggested for now. The slightest movement now made her lightheaded. It took a few good minutes before she managed to get onto the bed and lay down.

In the process of moving, she had to grab the rag and place it against the wound, so she didn't bleed any more than necessary. As soon as she laid her head down, John returned with one of the men she hadn't met.

The dark-haired man's gaze turned onto her, a frown pressing at his lips. "Doc said she's an outlaw?" He asked, his gaze washing over her. The young woman was pale, eyes he assumed we're green, faded and lined with dark circles underneath.

"That is what she said, Richard. But now is not the time. She'll bleed to death if we don't hurry. We must get that bullet out." John said placing his hand over hers where she was holding the rag. "I don't have any chloroform. So I'm afraid we'll have to..."

"Never had the stuff before... Don't need it... Jus' get it done... I've had worse than this... But, I'd rather not... bleed ta death... if ya don't mind?" The young woman said between ragged breaths.

Richard's brows rose at the woman's fiery demeanor. His eyes fell to her wound and then lowered to her abdomen, scars littered about her flesh as if she had been through quite the ordeal. "Lay still. We'll take care of it." Dick tried to soothe, though it came out gruffly.

Carefully, he lifted the bloodied rag and swore. "You're lucky to be alive." He said reaching for the alcohol.

"No shit?" The blonde growled, her pale eyes flashing between pain and anger. "Quit the small talk... "

"I'll have you know, ma'am, we're the ones helping you. So if you can..." Dick began, his own irritation growing.

"Richard..." John spoke up, his voice firm, coming over with a pair of long skinny forceps and some fresh bandages. Dick immediately shut his mouth. "When I say, pour the the alcohol over the wound. I need to be able to see." Tunstall's eyes went to the woman. "This is going to hurt. Do you need something to bite down on."

Shaking her head, sweat beading on her brow. "No, jus'... Jus'... Do it."

With a nod, John looked at Richard who then poured the alcohol over the wound. The woman inhaled sharply, her fingers curling into fists and squeezed her eyes shut, but other than that made no sound. Richard was impressed. He watched as John dug the forceps into her flesh, wincing at the sight. His gaze then went back onto the woman who showed no emotion, though her eyes remained closed.

It took some time; the bullet was lodged deep. No wonder the woman was bleeding so much. She was lucky it didn't hit her lungs or shatter her ribs. After what seemed like forever, John pulled the bullet out and placed it on the tray. His gaze went to the woman who was now eyeing him weakly. "I'll sew it up now, and place a fresh bandage. You can rest my dear. I swear to you; we mean you no ill will."

Kristal felt weak and tired. No, she was exhausted. It was hard to keep her eyes open after that agonizing pain. Her gaze flicked to the bullet before nodding and laying her head down. If she didn't rest, she was going to end up passing out and she definitely didn't want that. Her eyes closed without saying a word and she drifted into a deep slumber as Tunstall and Richard continued to fix up her wound.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogs, Dinner, and Readings Oh

Hours later, Tunstall had given Billy the job of taking care of the feeding of the hogs. The young blond man went to the hog pen and climbed the fence. He eyed the large pig on the other side of the small pen, carefully. Soon enough the hog made a noise moving towards him a bit and he fell backwards. Getting up the boy threw the bucket towards the pig before moving back. Turning he quickly climbed on top of the fence, pulling out his gun in the process. Aiming at the pig, his blue eyes narrowed ready to take the pig out. A knife hit the wooden post near Billy and then two others hit shortly after. The young man turned quickly, his gun now aiming at the man that threw the knives.

"He ain't all there is he?" Steve questioned standing next to Doc, carefully watching the new male arrival. He shook his head finding the kid amusing.

Chavez glared at the young blond man, before strolling forward retrieving his blades from the posts, without a word. He didn't need to say anything. He had said enough with his blades.

As the Mexican-Indian man walked away, a rope lassoed the same post, Charley at the end of it a smirk on his face. Billy ducked instinctively back, and glared at the man at the end of the rope.

"Hey, did you know pigs are as smart as dogs?" Charley began after laughing, unhooking his lasso and rolling it back into a loop. "It's true. I knew a fella in El Capitan... taught his pig to bark at strangers." He was smiling as he spoke. "What you doing here, boy?" He continued eying him. "We work for Mr. Tunstall as regulators. We regulate any stealing of his property. We're damn good at it too."

Billy refused to look at the man speaking to him, his lips pressed together in obvious rebelliousness.

Charley just continued on, "Mr. Tunstall's got a soft spot for runaways- derelicts-vagrant types... But you can't be any geek off the street... you gotta be handy with the steel, if you know what I mean, earn your keep."

The hog then came forward, knocking the pail, which startled the boy. "Go on, go on, get!" He shouted watching the hog carefully.

Lowering his eyes to the rope in his hands, he chuckled a bit. "Not that I'm a pistoleer...or a knifesmith like that greaser... Chavez-Chavez, over there. I'm a pugilist. But then I ain't expecting you to know the explanation of that word... HOG BOY!" Charley's eyes lifted onto the blond boy a smirk on his face.

Shaking his head, Billy just scoffed darkly, "shit, you don't even know why I'm here."

With brows rising in amusement, Charley let out a haughty laugh. "Sure I do. You're a runaway derelict, scudbottom vagrant, ain't you, like the rest of us? Footpad, maybe? Petty thief? Rob a bank? Kill somebody? Huh?" When Billy lifted his gaze onto him a dark smirk on his face, Charley swallowed and nodded. "Huh, kill somebody." Billy just winked in response.

A man then rode over the hill. Dick stood tall and shouted, "Regulators!" to get their attention.

Billy started to move to follow and Charley stopped him with a hand. "Hey, you ain't a regulator boy, you can stay here with the pork." The man chuckled and started to move away. "They're smarter than you anyway. You might learn something!"

Seeing the young men moving his way, Dick nodded. "Cattle looks spooked in the lower forty, let's take a look." And the small group took off.

Shaking his head, Billy watched them ride off a frown on his face. "Smart ass!" Turning he saw green eyes peering from a window at the house. His eyes met hers and he grinned before giving a salute-like wave. He laughed when her eyes narrowed and she closed the curtain abruptly leaving him once again alone.

***  
Kristal had dozed off and on since Tunstall had taken the bullet out. She was in a lot of pain still, but debated on whether to take the chance to sneak away or not. Riding would be difficult, but she could do it. Hell, she had ridden with the damn bullet in her side. The only problem was, she didn't feel entirely strong enough. She feared she had lost a great deal of blood. Though, now would be the perfect time to leave, if she could do it. All those boys left. The Englishman was somewhere and that Bonney was outside in some animal pen. Surely she could get passed both without anyone being the wiser. She assumed her horse was in the barn...

Slowly standing, her head swam and her arm reached for something to steady her. A hand caught her and held on. Surprise made her look up and a frown flickered across her face to see cornflower blue eyes looking at her. How had he gotten in there so fast? She had only just seen him out the window a moment ago... Okay maybe it had been minutes, but still... Jerking her hand away, she nearly fell backwards but the blond man was quick and an arm went around her shoulder holding her steady.

"You should probably sit."

Lifting a stubborn chin, Kris glared at him. "I don't want to sit."

"Well, guess I ain't going anywhere." The blond boy smiled looking down at her. She wasn't much shorter than him. Maybe about an inch or two.

"Let me go!" Kristal glared, but Billy's eyebrows only rose in answer. "Fine, I'll sit. Will ya let me go then?" She growled dangerously.

The man only shrugged, still staring down at her with a crooked smile on his face.

With a roll of her eyes, she sat back down. Her head felt heavy and she let out a soft sigh as the dizzy feeling subsided some. Yeah, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere, which was a huge disappointment.

"Better?" Came the blond man's voice.

Tilting her eyes up to look at him, her glare still in place, Kris nearly snarled at him. "Now, ya gonna release me? Or do I have to snap it in half?" Her eyes turned to his arm, to show what she meant.

Billy laughed, which clearly took her by surprise and let her arm go. "You remind me of a wildcat. Vicious on the outside, but I bet somewhere underneath you're soft and warm, craving affection."

Now it was Kristal's turn to raise her brows almost amused. "Soft? Warm? Affection? Ya gotta be kiddin' me. You don't know me at all. Nor will ya ever."

The man just smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "I know who you are. Read about ya in the paper. Though your mother, Belle Starr is it, is more well known."

"Papers lie."

"Oh? Yeah, I'm sure." Billy said with a thoughtful nod. "This one said you killed some rich man, when your mother's gang robbed a bank in Santa Fe. Said you do more than just break hearts, ya stop 'em." His eyes never left her, clearly watching her every move. "Same paper, different date, said ya killed a whore too. Down in Abilene, just for saying howdy."

The woman knew what Billy was doing, he was assessing her - trying to get a feel for her. He had another thing coming. "Like I said mostly lies."

"Now, only mostly? I'm curious as to which is and which isn't." Billy grinned, "you didn't kill them?"

Kristal wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. "Oh, no, they both died. I did kill 'em. Jus' why they died isn't exactly true." She shrugged not about to give him any more information. "'Sides, that was months ago. Back when I..." She stopped and swore silently. His ploy to get her to open up about herself nearly worked.

"When you...?" Billy carefully repeated, a grin spreading across his lips.

"None o' yer damn business." She snapped at him, her fingers carefully resting on her bandaged side. It was all she could do to not wipe that damn smile off his annoying face.

"You'll warm up to me. Just wait. I have a sense of these things." Billy chuckled arrogant. His eyes then fell on where her hand rested. "How are you feeling?"

Tilting her eyes to him, Kris frowned. "How d'ya think?" She growled. When his brows just rose, she swore. "M' heads spinnin', and I feel like someone stabbed me with fire. Happy?"

"Not at all." A frown slowly pulled at his face, replacing his smile. "How'd you get shot?"

"That..." Kristal started and paused, "is not a story I'm willin' ta tell."

"Kill someone?" Billy asked teasingly. Green eyes just flicked to his and he smirked. Even though she said nothing, he knew she had, he could see it in her eyes. Probably several some bodies too, if he weren't mistaken. She seemed the sort to shoot first and ask questions later. "Hmm." Was all he said before heading for the door and leaving without another word.

Kristal was just left gaping after him not quite sure what he was thinking. Then again, she really didn't want to know. He annoyed her like nobody ever had before. And now, she found herself wishing that she never would have came here... Or relented to Tunstall's offer of help. Because she was pretty sure, this was going to end bad.

That evening the group sat, minus the young injured Miss Starr, who had been resting when they convened for supper. John decided to let her rest considering her injury. Now the boys, including their new arrival of Billy, sat eating alongside John at the dining room table.

"Well now, look at those appetites." John said, pleased by the boys eating a good helping. They were good strong lads, they needed nourishment. "William? Have some more." The Englishman said eying the blond man at the far end on his right.

Just then, a figure appeared behind John and all the boys stopped eating to stare. The woman stood there, eyeing the food. Her hat, coat, shoes, and gunbelt left behind in the room. She appeared a great deal more helpless though the look in her eyes said all too clear that she was anything but.

John glanced at the young men's faces before turning to see what they were staring at. A surprised smile appeared on the older mans face, though he noticed how she was gripping the wall. "Miss Starr! What a pleasant surprise." He stood and every other boy did too, even William, all eyes on her. "Are you hungry?"

The young woman swallowed clearly not liking all eyes on her. "I could smell the food... I am a bit hungry..." Her voice was soft which made Billy raise a curious eyebrow.

"Richard, would you mind getting an extra place setting. William, grab that chair over there for the young lady." Tunstall immediately commanded and the boys did as asked.

However, Kristal frowned at being called a lady once more. She was no lady. Hell, she was seriously beginning to regret coming in to the room. Though, she was awfully hungry. Still, the men were still staring at her making her uncomfortable, but also, she was unsure if she would be able to make it to the chair Billy had retrieved. To her surprise, Billy who had been watching her, came over and offered his arm.

"It'd be my pleasure to escort you to your seat, Miss Starr." Billy offered a knowing grin on his face.

The other boys just stared in shock, while Tunstall eyed the scene impressed. Kristal, however glared at the blue eyed man. Only he would know about her faulty balance issue at the moment. Without so much as a word, she released the wall and placed a hand on Billy's steady arm. He lead her over to the chair, pulling it out for her to sit down, the epitome of a gentleman.

"Obliged..." Kristal finally said as the man moved back into his own seat, flashing a smile at her, before turning eyes back on his food.

The table slowly went back to eating, though Kristal didn't budge. Billy smirked noticing a hand on her mending injury. He quickly assumed she didn't want to move or maybe even couldn't. "Here, let me." He offered, picking up her plate and ladling a little bit of everything onto her plate. He grinned at her again, while sending her a hidden wink.

Kris merely rolled her eyes. "Obliged..." She said again, her tone a bit darker as she eyed him.

Tunstall watched the scene with a smile, secretly thrilled at William's manners in helping a lady in need. He was impressed by the boy and was curious where he had learned them from. He was still smiling as he continued to eat his supper and the rest of the boys continued eating as well.

"Have you ever worked beef before, Billy?" Richard asked, attempting to make light conversation as they ate.

Glancing up from his plate, he looked at Dick and nodded. "Yeah,... I worked a little out Fort Sumner way. Pete Maxwell's place. Did the chow line. But, I got a way with cattle." He then went back to eating.

Giggling started up at the other end of the table and a few eyes lifted to the one causing it before trying to continue eating. John, frowned at the sound and turned to Dirty Steve. "Is that so jolly funny, Master Steven? That's no proper table manners."

"Got a way with hogs too." Charley added making a couple snorting noises before both boys began chuckling. Neither noticed Tunstall's expression darken with disappointment.

"Congratulations, Charles. You and Steven will be doing the dirty crockery, alone this evening." Tunstall announced, his expression unhappy.

Charley attempted to duck his head, still smiling a bit. "Sorry John, it struck me funny."

"And to William. Both of you." Tunstall added with a nod of his head.

"Apologies William. Just hacking on you, that's all." Charley responded before stuffing a bite in his mouth.

With a nod in return, Steve copied his friend. "Yeah, we're just hacking on you."

When some semblance of order came back to the table, Dick shook his head before attacking his plate. "Rumor has it, you killed a man, Billy? You don't seem like the killing sort."

"Yeah, Billy, what'd you kill him for?" Dirty Steve questioned, still smiling

The blond man merely looked up, blue eyes landing on Steve. "He was hacking on me." Both Steve and Charley visibly swallowed and lowered their heads to their food. A ghost of a smirk lit Billy's lips. As he turned his eyes back to his plate, he couldn't help but notice a pair of green eyes watching him. He lifted his head up to look at her and winked again. He nearly laughed when she rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to her plate.

"Miss Starr, is it? I hear tell you're an outlaw? That true?" Richard questioned, which made all eyes land suddenly on the blonde woman.

Undeterred, Kristal lifted her eyes to Dick alone, a challenge in her green depths "that's the rumor."

Richard seemed to mull on this momentarily. "I think it's only fair that we know, seeing as we're the ones risking much to help you."

"I never asked fer help, yet ya freely gave. Fair or not, it's pro'lly better ya don't know." The young woman shifted slightly in her seat not liking the look that Richard was giving her. He was accusing, making half-assed assumptions in his head she was sure.

"I don't think..." Richard began.

Tunstall cut him off, "it's alright, Richard. She is our guest for as long as she wishes to stay." He gave the girl a smile. "I offer a home here, if you wish it, the same as I offered these lads. You can stay until you are healed or you can stay for much longer."

Kristal was taken by surprise at his generous offer. She had never had a real home, not in all her 18 years. The expression on her face must have mirrored her inner surprise because the older man was smiling at her. "I... that's a very kind offer. I doubt I'll take ya up on it though..." It wasn't in her to stay put for very long. Hell, it bothered her to stay overnight at Tunstall's ranch, but she didn't really have much of a choice.

"You don't have to answer me now. Think about it. My offer remains." John said with a warm smile before lowering his eyes to his food to finish eating, leaving Kristal Starr to second guess her need to leave so bad.

After dinner was finished and Charley and Steve did all the dishes, the men sat around the living room and dining room table. Kristal sat in a corner playing with a knife in her hand and Billy, much to her dismay, sat near her.

"There are plenty of men... who will never su-sede.." Steve tried reading the article from the newspaper. It was something they did nightly if they were able. Tunstall wanted to make proper gentleman out of them all.

John nodded as he listened to Steven and then offered, "succeed..."

The young man continued on, now that he had been helped. "Who will never succeed anywhere."

A chuckle came from Dick at the table, "got a whole roomful of them right here." His comment lead to laughter throughout the room, except from the woman who merely smirked.

"Well done, Master Steven." John told Steven with an approving nod and then turned his eyes on the blond boy. "William? Your turn."

Looking up briefly, Billy smirked and gave a little scoff, "yeah, sure." He then looked back down.

With brows rising in surprise, Tunstall eyed the young man. "Well, excuse me, Billy... Very sorry to offend you. But we're congregated to learn to read and write. You need more than the skill with the firearm to succeed in the new world, Billy. So take up the journal and start where the other boy left off. Or you can go straight back to your home on the streets." He knew he was being a bit harsh, but he wanted the boy to know that it was important to have such skills.

Frowning, Billy looked around to the other boys before his eyes landed on the woman. She was smirking, her eyes dancing in amusement as she watched him. Billy sighed, took the paper and cleared his throat. "Young men who don't know how to do any kind of business... have no energy or application... had better stay at home near their relatives so they can be taken care of. They are not wanted here and will only come to grief... but men of enterprise are practically sure of success."

A bright grin spread across Tunstall's face "Splendid! A Splendid reading Master William." His eyes landed on the young woman. He wasn't like most men and felt even a woman should be allowed to read. "Miss Starr, would you mind?" He asked motioning to the book next to her.

The woman eyed Tunstall and then looked down at the book. It was a classic. Pressing her lips together, she picked the hard bound novel up and opened it to the Prologue, though her eyes barely scanned the words. She knew the words practically by heart. "I can read jus' fine."

"Well then, if that's the case, we would love to hear a little." Tunstall said with a smile and an encouraging nod.

With a sigh, her eyes went around the room seeing every boy watching her. Doc was smiling sweetly and Dick was scowling. Green eyes then landed on Billy who was silently laughing by the way his shoulders were shaking. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her gaze downward and began to read. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife."

Kristal paused, lifting her eyes to Billy, a smirk on her face as she continued. "The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic or our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

"Romeo and Juliett. A true classic." John announced his grin brightening impressed that not only she could read something so difficult, but she even knew it by heart. "A truly wonderful read. Thank you Miss Starr." He looked around the room noticing all the boy's eyes lingered on the young woman, which made him arch a brow in slight amusement.

"You like that book?" Dirty Steve questioned still eyeing her incredulously. "Never heard anyone read like you did before."

Kristal shrugged only now noticing that the boys were still all staring at her. It made her feel uneasy. "I've read it many times before."

"It shows, you have it practically memorized my dear." John added, still grinning. "It's nice to see youth enjoy such works as Shakespeare, especially a young woman. Sadly, not many women know how to read I have found."

The woman shrugged, "I learned when I was a kid... 'bout five or six I think. Fell in love with books. I tend ta pick up a new book everywhere I go."

"Impressive, truly." John said and then stood. "Good night dear. Good night gentleman."

The boys all chorused together, "Good night Tunstall."

Kristal merely nodded her head to the man her eyes going back down to the book in hand.

"You know, you don't have to be a show off." Came an all too familiar voice.

Inhaling, Kristal lifted her head to see Billy had come closer. Looking around, she noticed Steve and Charley had already left the room. Only Chavez, Doc and Richard remained, other than Billy and herself. "I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout."

Laughter escaped Billy's lips and he eyed her with blue orbs dancing with mirth. "Yeah, you do." He grinned at her, enjoying how easy it was rile her up. "I know you do."

"Yer full o' yerself, ya know that right?" Kristal queried, eyes darkening at his persistence.

Billy merely smiled smugly.

Kristal let out a breath of disgust and slowly stood.

"Heading to bed, Miss Starr?" Doc asked a kind smile on his face.

With a raised brow, Kristal eyed Scurlock and nodded. "Yeah, think I had my fill of annoyance's fer the day." She said sarcastically, her eyes landing back on Billy who was still smiling at her.

"Would you like some help?" Doc asked as he came over and offered his hand to her.

If he hadn't been so quick to come to her aid, she would have declined. "I... sure..." Taking his hand, he gently helped her up. "Thanks." She said simply and started to move to her room.

"You're very welcome. Good night Miss Starr."

Pausing, Kristal glanced back at the man. "Scurlock, call me Kristal. No more Miss Starr, a'right?"

The man nodded a smile on his face. "Alright then, good night, Kristal."

A smirk pulled at her lips and Kristal nodded before moving off once more.

"Good night, Kris!" Billy called out, to which she ignored. Billy merely smirked, shaking his head in amusement until his eyes fell on Doc who was still staring after the woman even though she had disappeared behind the wall. Frowning slightly, he wondered if the man had taken a liking to the young blonde woman. His eyes then turned to Chavez, who was also still staring. Raising a brow, his gaze turned to Dick who had an unamused scowl on his face. At least not all the men were taken in by the woman's charms. He chuckled under his breath before heading to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Irritations and A New Face

The next morning was bright and sunny. The boys were all out working Tunstall's ranch. Kristal, however, was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As time ticked by, the young woman began to grow antsy. It had been a couple of hours since she had awoken. Thankfully, to while away the time, Tunstall had given her a book to read when he had checked on her earlier. The Englisman had told her to relax and let her side heal. He honestly had no idea how hard that was for her. Sitting around doing nothing drove her mad. And as much as she loved to read, she could only lay there for so long.

Irritation coursed through her. Pulling her shirt up, she eyed the injury as best she could. Tunstall had placed a new bandage on her that morning. According to him, she was healing nicely, so why not get up and move around a bit? It wasn't like she was incapacitated, so why not? Hell, she could use some fresh air.

Pushing up from her position on her back, Kristal winced slightly. Her wound was throbbing at just that little bit of movement. "This is bull shit!" She growled. Every time she got hurt she was miserable, mostly because she couldn't do anything for such a lengthy amount of time. Though it's not like she wasn't used to pain. Hell, she had dealt with more pain than anyone should in her young life.

It took a good minute for her to get to her feet. The room swam a little, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as it had been. Exiting the room given to her, Kris moved down the hall, her hand still tracing the wall in case she lost her balance. Making it to the front door, she exited and leaned against the nearby post exhausted. Damn, that had taken more energy than it should have.

A horse moved past, a shadow casting over the ground, and a voice called out to her. "Good morning, Miss..." Then came a pause before he corrected his wording. "Sorry... Kristal." Doc greeted with a sheepish smile.

A smirk crept over her lips as she lifted green eyes to him. "Mornin' Doc." She greeted in return.

"How are you feeling? Are you healing alright?" The blond man asked curiously, genuine concern in his voice.

Doc's concern took her by surprise. Having anyone concerned for her was not something she was used to. "I'm alive." She joked and then sighed. "I'm doin' a'right, Doc. Jus' tryin' ta regain m' strength. Got tired o' starin' at the walls. Needed some fresh air."

Scurlock nodded slowly, watching her, concern still in his eyes. "Fresh air just might be the thing you need." He said before shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, if you need anything Miss..." He paused as her brows rose, and then corrected himself once more, "...Kristal, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Scurlock. I'm sure I'll be fine, but if not, I'll be sure ta seek ya out." Her green eyes were dancing with mirth at how he was acting. Like a schoolboy with a crush. Kristal watched as he grinned, tipped his head to her and then continued riding off. She stayed, leaning against the post for a moment till she heard the squeal of a pig and cursing. Curious, she pushed away from the post and followed the sound to find Billy working with the hog.

The woman stood a moment watching him struggle,"I don't think the pig likes ya." Kris teased, amused, leaning carefully against the fence.

Looking up hearing a woman's husky voice, he found Kristal watching him amusement in her eyes. Billy frowned slightly before turning his eyes back on the pig. "Shouldn't you be resting instead of out here harassin' me?"

"Oh, touchy." Kristal mused, her lips tilting into a half smile finding his snappy comeback funny. He was normally so jovial but he seemed on edge. "Hog got ya down?"

"Funny." Was all he said his frown deepening.

"Seriously, Bonney, ya gotta calm down. Animals can sense ya don't like 'em."

Billy grumbled incoherently and then lifted his light blue eyes back to her. "Yeah? And how do you know that?"

With a sigh, Kristal slowly hopped the fence. She saw Billy try and protest, but she ignored him. Wincing slightly, she took the bucket of slop and offered it to the pig. "Here ya go sweets... yeah, yer jus'... hungry huh? Did the bad man scare ya?" The pig approached with subtle snorts. Her hand landed on the top of the pigs head petting it, her other hand settling on her side.

"You know he's just gonna be supper eventually, right?" Billy said sarcastically, irritated at how easily the hog warmed up to her.

Green eyes flashed at him, "doesn't mean we can be cruel ta him. He can feel, same as you."

"Never took you for an animal lover." Billy retorted his classic smirk returning.

Kristal shrugged, her eyes darkening, "Why should ya? Ya know nothin' about me. Pretty damn sure I already told ya that. "

Billy was about to say something when he noticed horses come over the rise. His eyes narrowed at first, before widening. He grabbed Kristal's arm recognizing the sheriff and pulled her down underneath the pig's overhang.

"What the hell, Bonney?!" Kristal growled, the pain in her side resurfacing something fierce. However, her cries were soon muffled by a hand going over her mouth. The man was lucky she didn't have any of her knives on her or he'd be a dead man.

"Hush!" Billy whispered and pointed towards the sheriff, Murphy, and his men. "Didn't think you'd want the sheriff of Lincoln to see you."

Shoving Billy away from her, Kristal took slow deep breaths, her hand going to her side as she hid in the pen beside Billy. "You ever... do that ta me again, I'll... kill ya." She hissed menacingly between jagged breaths.

Billy watched her, almost feeling bad; he had only been trying to help. "Next time I'll let the sheriff catch ya then, how about that?" He snapped back, her irritation grating on his already frazzled nerves before going silent peering between the slats to watch Tunstall approach the sheriff.

Dick and the others approached all with rifles in hand ready to defend their home if the need should arise. Tunstall stepped forward greeting them all, "Good afternoon, gentleman."

A dark-haired man moved closer, nodding to Tunstall. "Good afternoon, John." Sheriff Brady said simply eyeing the boys behind carefully before lowering his gaze back on the Englishman. "John, Mr. Dolan and Mr. Murphy here are complaining about their merchandise wagon being plundered... on several occasions on their way into town. Quite frankly, John, they think you're behind it."

Behind John, Dick spoke up. "That's a fargin' lie and you know it!" The young man shouted angrily.

With only a slight turn of his head to look back at the boy, Tunstall reprimanded, "Richard!" He then turned his head back to the sheriff making such wild accusations. "Sheriff Brady... Mister Murphy is going to continue coming to you and claiming I've taken his property until I'm pronounced a thief and shaken out of Lincoln. I've never touched his property. I have no cause."

Astride his horse, a well-dressed man smiled darkly beneath his neatly groomed mustache. "Well, the Belted Earl has spoken. Look behind you, Earl... all I see are hired, thieves." Murphy claimed.

The boys all looked at each other, worry in their eyes, while Tunstall answered without missing a beat. "These boys are promising young men... acquiring an education."

A cruel chuckle came from Murphy. "Well, I had you pegged as the type that uh... that likes... educatin' young boys, Englishman." This elicited a derisive chortle out of his men. The wealthy ranch owner slowly dismounted from his horse and motioned to for Tunstall to follow him. The two men slowly moved towards the pig pen where Billy and Kristal were hiding. Billy had his gun out and aimed it at the Irishman. Kristal merely shook her head, tilting her head to watch and listen to the two men exchange words. "Rumor has it that you want to be bidding against me for the government beef contracts. It is just rumor, isn't it?" Murphy questioned, unaware of the two hiding so close.

John was well aware of the two nearby, but wasn't about to reveal their location to Murphy. He protected his own. And even if the young woman chose not to stay, as long as she was with them, he would protect her as well. "Lawrence... You have a beef outfit and a store. And I have a beef outfit and a store. You're going to try to make money and I'm going to try to make money. It's simple and it's fair." Tunstall stated as if this whole conversation was absurd. It was the way of the world. Competing for buyers and customers.

However, Lawrence Murphy didn't seem to like John's answer. He apparently didn't want competition. "You see our good Sheriff sitting up there on that horse? Do you know how much money he's got invested in my store? His life savings, John. And it's not just Brady who wants me to get those contracts. It's the Territorial District Attorney. The Chief Justice. The U.S. District Attorney. The Santa Fe Ring. This is a family thing, John. And you don't come prancing in here with your fat foreign capital and try to change things!"

Not about to get angry, John responded firmly, "I made a very long steamship journey from London, Mister Murphy. So, I should be damned if I'm going to be dissuaded by something as ugly as political corruption." John's eyes narrowed slightly, his head tipping to the slide a bit not about to take any more of this harassment. "And so, I'd like you to take your threats and your sheriff and get off my property!"

Pressing his lips together in consideration, Murphy nodded. "You are ambitious, Earl." He began to move back to his horse, and as he moved he spoke, "but you'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in Hemstead.

Murphy's men all laughed at the man's joke, which caused Dick and the others to raise their rifles to the men. The riders all did the same. The tension was thick. Kristal noticed Billy too, had his gun cocked and ready. She silently chastised herself for leaving her weapons in the house. How stupid could she be? Sure, she may not be much in a fight at the moment, but she could still defend herself well enough with a gun.

The sheriff was the one to diffuse the situation. "Alright men, that's enough. Put them way!" Brady shouted looking back at all the men behind him.

All of Murphy's men did as requested by Brady. However, Dick and the rest of the boys remained with their guns on them all. Though none fired, just appeared threatening, enforcing John's words to get off the man's property.

As he prepared to turn his horse to leave, Murphy looked directly at John first. "This is a new country. We won't be bowin' down to you no more, Englishman. Get ready for hell!" The man smirked, a fire in his eyes, before turning and riding off with his men in tow.

John watched them all leave before turning back to the boys. "Back to work, chaps." He then lowered his gaze staring directly at Billy and Kristal before walking off.

"That Murphy, he's a fuckin' bastard." Billy growled moving out from the hiding spot.

Kristal slowly followed suit, holding her aching side, her gaze turned to where the Murphy men left and shook her head slowly. "He don't look like he's gonna let up on it either. Pretty sure he meant what he said about John gettin' ready fer hell." Her eyes landed on Billy surprised to see him so steamed.

"If he thinks he's gonna try shit, he's got another thing coming." Billy hopped the fence and headed towards the bunkhouse in an irritated fit, leaving the young woman behind.

Watching him leave, Kristal bit the inside of her cheek in thought. She had a bad feeling this was only the beginning. And for some reason she found herself worrying for Tunstall and the other boys. When she realized that though, she shook her head as if to dismiss it and slowly moved back to the house.

Late afternoon, Kristal was in the living room, reading while dozing every now and then. John had made her a cup of coffee, which was doing little in keeping her awake. Suddenly a knock came at the door, which disturbed her dozing. "Mister Tunstall?" Kris called out not sure if he was still in the kitchen or not. Another knock sounded and still no sign of Tunstall. With a sigh, she pushed out of the chair and headed for the front door, wiping away the sleep in her eyes. Upon opening the door, Kristal leaned heavily against it eyeing the boy standing there. He had a saddle bag and a sack over his shoulders.

"What the hell do ya want?" Kristal greeted with a frown, not exactly thrilled at being disturbed.

The man stood there gaping at her. He hadn't expected a woman to answer the door, let alone one that dressed and spoke as she did. "I... uh... I'm here to see Mr. Tunstall. I hear he's looking for workers."

Green eyes looked him over carefully, before landing on his face. "I ain't sure where Tunstall is. Come back later." She was about to shut the door when he put his boot in the doorway to stop it which only served to annoy her. "If ya don't remove yer foot, I'll break it." She said sarcastically, her eyes flashing with fire. It was a false threat at the moment, in her condition, but he didn't know that.

"Please ma'am. Can you look for him?" The boy said almost feeling intimidated by the young woman. She was a spitfire to be sure. A rather pretty spitfire. "It's rather important."

"I don't know where he is. And I really can't be searchin' all over the damn place lookin' fer him." Kristal growled with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll wait. I don't mind." The man said quickly which made her eyes narrow.

"Miss Starr?" Came the familiar lilt of John's accent. "Is there someone at the..." John came up behind her and eyed the boy. "You are one of Murphy's boys aren't you? What can I do for you?"

The young man eyed the woman who remained glaring at him and then looked up at John Tunstall. "Well, yes, I was with Murphy. But no more, Mr. Tunstall. My name's J. McCloskey. I got fired on account I called him a fat sow." He started chuckling but quickly stopped when he saw the woman's brows rise as if unamused. "I hear you're looking for help?"

"Did you?" John replied looking to Kristal then back to the young McCloskey boy. "Lovely. Bunkhouse is over there." The man said jerking a thumb in the direction.

McCloskey nodded, smiling and tipped his head towards the young lady. Turning he headed towards the bunkhouse.

John had moved back inside before turning to see Kristal watching the man leave before shutting the door, rather harshly. His lips tilted into a half smile at the woman's wary nature.

Turning she saw Tunstall standing there. "Ya always take on folk ya know nothin' about?" She asked leaning against the door.

"My dear, if they are in need I cannot turn them away." John said his half smile forming into a full grin. Her concern was touching.

"I don't get it... why? They could be murderers or I dunno, sent ta do ya harm from that Murphy fella." For some reason, she was worried about Tunstall's safety. It bothered her.

"Your concern is touching my dear. However, I am not worried. I help those in need and they, in turn, help me with my cattle." Tunstall explained. "I help them learn to read and write and even learn arithmetic, while offering a place to stay and an honest wage. Which, I am curious, your vocabulary is atrocious my dear girl... We should, maybe, work on it?" Tunstall pointed out with a shake of his head, offering a possible solution. With how she read Shakespeare last night, he was surprised at her thick drawl.

"My-..." Kris began taken by surprise before her eyes narrowed on him. "Forgive me for not speaking like this... Like you, Mister Tunstall." She near growled in perfect English. "My drawl is a part o' me. I can speak how I like whenever I like. I appreciate what ya've done fer me, but if how I talk bothers ya, perhaps it's time fer me ta leave." Without another word, she turned and moved to her room, slamming the door shut.

John was now frowning. He hadn't meant to offend the girl, but he had made it his mission in helping these young folk better themselves. He had only been trying to help her, but knowing she could easily switch off her drawl confused him. With a sigh, he shook his head and moved to the room he had given her. He could hear her cursing on the other side of the door and he took a deep breath. The boys seemed so easy compared to this young woman. Squaring his shoulders he gave a couple firm knocks.

"Jus' leave me alone Tunstall. I'll be outta yer hair as soon as I can." Kris called from the other side of the door.

"Miss Starr, please... I apologize if I offended you. I shouldn't have said what I said." The older man said with a shake of his greying head. He wasn't sure how he was going to diffuse the young woman's temper. "Please, my dear, you do not need to leave. You're in no condition to leave and to be honest, its quite nice to have another sophisticate in the house."

For a few minutes there was no sound behind the door and then suddenly a click and it opened. "I can talk all prim an' proper if needed, but it ain't me. I know how, I'm more educated than many people give me credit fer, Tunstall."

"Then why not-..."

"'Cause, this is me. Take it or leave it. I don't have a problem with people underestimatin' me. Kinda comes with the job."

"What job is that? Being an outlaw? You do not need to be an outlaw here. You are just Kristal Starr. You can be a lady here if you wish."

"And if I don't? If I like bein' who I am?" Kristal questioned, eyes narrowing carefully.

"If that is what you like, then you are free to be you." The man smiled tenderly. "Now, I implore you, please do not leave. At least stay until after New Years. There's a marvelous party News Years Eve. It's only a couple weeks away. And, if you choose to leave afterwards, you may. You should be healed enough by then. Though, I'm sure we will all be sad to see you go."

Taking a deep breath, John watched as she looked to the ground. " I dunno..." She began still avoiding eye contact. She was now chewing on her lower lip as if she were contemplating the idea. Finally, Kristal's piercing green eyes lifted to him. "I'll stay... Fer now. But I dunno how long... I don't normally stay anywhere long."

John smiled and Kristal pressed her lips together. "Well, for however long, we're happy to have you. And maybe, you will find it in your heart to forgive an old man who honestly didn't mean to offend. Though, I am curious to know the extent of your education.

"I suppose I can fergive ya..." The girl began, a spark appearing in her eye. "Though, don't make a habit of it. As fer my education, guess that depends entirely on the extent o' trust I end up givin'."

The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Fair enough. I'll have dinner ready in an hour. Why don't you get some rest before we eat?"

Nodding, Kristal sighed, she was a tad bit exhausted. Curse this damn injury for making her feel so tired all the time. "I think that sounds like a plan."

With a smile, John nodded and turned with a sigh thankful, she had decided to stay. The young woman was a mystery, but still, his heart went out to her just like the rest of the boys in his care. Smirking, he walked to the kitchen to finish dinner; he was sure the boys would be famished and would want to eat soon. They always came off the range with rather large appetites, and honestly, he'd have it no other way.


End file.
